projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Encounter Building 101 ¦ D
Jared demonstrates how DMs can set up encounters in interesting ways. Synopsis This episode is for new dungeon masters or for old ones looking for new ways of improving the experience. Jared likes to build interesting encounters. Jared introduces a grid map, explaining that a map is not compulsory. Jared starts with a level 1 or 2 party. Jared builds a living quarters and draws a huge room. The party will fight 4-10 smaller monsters such as kobolds. Some of the kobolds will have different weapons. The kobolds will have armor and swords and will try to flank their opponents. Others will have crossbows and a sorcerer and will stay in the back. The room itself will be made more interesting by giving the archers cover with a dining table. The room is supported by support pillars to hold the room up, allowing the sorcerer to hide behind. Even monsters want to live, so Jared gives the monsters an escape route so they can flee. The door will lock on the other side so the party will have a harder time chasing them. A fire brazier with hot coals is placed in front of the fighters. A kobold can kick the brazier over to cause the party to scatter. Jared steps it up to the next battle for a level 4, 5 or 6 party. The party are in a large cavern. Jared draws sqiggly lines. The monsters are placed on the opposite side of the map. The enemies have one wizard supporting them. The enemies are placed up above the party. The enemies will leap down to engage the party while the mage stays in the back. To make it more dangerous, the cavern has a narrow bridge in it. Below is a hole of death to make a small amount of room to maneuver. Jared likes to give players other options to kill enemies rather then widdling down their hit points. The mage might shoot at the ceiling to blast stalactites at the party. The land bridge may start to crack as the stalactites fall onto it. Jared suggests to throw some stirges or bats into the cave as well. Jared now designs an encounter for level 12 or 13. The party makes it to the big bad guy's lair. The bad guy needs to be stopped by destroying the obelisk on his chair. Between the party and the bad guy will be traps in the room for the rogue to disable. Jared then separates the characters from the bad guy by filling the room with water. In the water is a bunch of undead to grab the party to pull them under. Water elementals are also put in place. As a last line of defense, a zinoga with electricity power is placed to zap everyone in the water. To make it more fair, there might be chandeliers above the water to get past the water. They may have an ice elemental to freeze the water. Jared makes sure that everyone in the party has an opportunity to do something in an encounter, and that there are environments to interact with. Sometimes the party will come up with ideas that the DM didn't think of. Jared plays with his minatures. Category:D&December Category:Videos